HELP ME, SASUKE!
by deliccot
Summary: Minta tolong? Kira-kira pemuda manis ini meminta apa ya pada Uchiha itu? dan kenapa duo salesman KakuHidan tersenyum senang diakhir cerita?   ingin tahu.. kalau begitu.. RnR please? rate: T


**Warning: **Rada gaje (atau emang gaje?), OOC, n typo yang bertebaran.

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**A/N: **Komentar, kritik atau saran yang membangun akan sangat dinantikan.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

Aku menggeser sedikit dudukku, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengerjakan soal UTS bahasa Jepang kali ini.

'Ugh.. aku tidak tahan lagi!' teriakku dalam hati. Jelas saja dalam hati, mana mau aku di keluarkan dari kelas hanya untuk keinginan ke kamar mandi seperti tadi.

_DUK DUK_

Ku tendang-tendang kecil kursi di depan mejaku ini, membuat Sai sang pemilik kursi itu menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya Ia mengira aku tadi ingin meminta jawaban.

Benar saja! Sai langsung menaikkan alis kirinya, ia sedang memberi kode padaku. Hm, mungkin isinya berbunyi seperti ini: "Nomer berapa, Nar?"

Aku ahkhirnya menggeleng pelan. Jiahh.. nggak usah pasang tampang sok kaget begitu Sai.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kurenai-sensei (pengawas ujian hari ini) tidak melihat kejadian tadi, segera saja kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, ke arah meja Sasuke-Teme.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Help Me, Sasuke!** © cHizu drarryo

**XxXxX**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. Entah hanya firasat atau bukan, pemuda berambut raven itu merasa jika dirinya sedang dipandang oleh orang lain.

BINGO!

Secara tiba-tiba, pandangan dua pemuda yang telah lama bersahabat itu bertemu.

_Onxy meet Shappire_

Dua warna yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sama seperti pemiliknya, keduanya memiliki sifat yang -sangat- berbeda. Naruto ceria, Sasuke dingin. Naruto murah senyum, Sasuke murah _death glare_. Naruto Uke polos, Sasuke Seme mesum.

Oke, coret yang bagian terakhir tadi.

~Back to story~

Pemuda Uchiha itu menaikkan satu alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia ingin menuntut penjelasan atas pandangan Naruto yang kini berubah menjadi puppy eyes.

Naruto kini mangap-mangap kecil, berusaha membuat bahasa non-verbal untuk Teme-nya itu.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan bahasa non-verbalnya pada Sasuke, pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar. Berusaha meyakinkan sang Uchiha untuk menjawab 'iya'.

Tak ada anggukan, tapi tak ada juga gelengan penolakan dari Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam. Bingung, bengong, atau malah sedang berpikir mesum. Entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda berwajah _cool_ itu beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah melewati deretan meja didepannya, bahkan melewati meja Naruto tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

Ia terus berjalan ke arah Kurenai-sensei duduk. Beberapa saat dilalui Sasuke untuk berbicara kepada guru wanitanya itu. Meski sempat terperanjat, wanita cabtik itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mendapat satu anggukan, Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya lagi. Kali ini ke arah Naruto yang balik memandangnya.

Seakan tahu bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya diijinkan, pemuda itu segera bangkit dan berlalu ke depan.

Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya langsung menatap kepergiannya dua pemuda itu.

'_mereka mau apa_?' batinnya heran.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoO  
**

Keduanya terus melangkah dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan itu, "thanks ya, Teme."

"Hn."

Langkah keduanya berhenti saat sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'WC'. Naruto masuk lebih dulu dan segera memilih satu bilik kosong.

Slerrtt

Seriting itu akhirnya turun, menyusul kancing celana yang dibuka dengan susuh payah oleh pemiliknya.

"Teme, bantu keluarin 'itu' nya dong," pinta Naruto dengan nada yang -ehem- agak manja.

Yap, jika kalian bingung dengan kejadian itu. Beginilah ceritanya..

Naruto yang minggu lalu kecelakaaan motor, mengalami patah tangan. Jadi, demi mengejar nilai, ia tetap masuk ke sekolah untuk UTS meski tangan kanannya belum bisa digunakan untuk melakukan hal apapun.

Intinya, tadi pemuda pirang itu kebelet ingin ke kamar mandi. Soal meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya adalah untuk mengeluarkan 'benda' miliknya, karena jelas, susah untuk menggunakan tangan kiri. Mana mau Naruto menghabiskan separuh waktu tesnya untuk berdiam di kamar mandi hanya demi mengeluarkan 'benda' miliknya itu.

Oke, kembali lagi ke keadaan tadi. Dimana Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan padangan -Oh-nya.

"Iya-iya. Tapi, jangan lihat ke bawah," jawab pemuda itu setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Meski begitu, sang pemuda Uchiha tampak kembali ragu. Ia menatap kebawah dan menelam ludahnya pelan.

* * *

**Sementara itu...**

Tepat diruang olahraga, dua orang lelaki berpakaian sales nampak sedang beradu argumen dengan pria yang membawa sapu lidi di tangan kanannya.

"Sungguh Pak! Jika anda membeli produk kami, tak perlu lagi menggunakan tangan untuk menyapu. Hanya dengan sedikit mantra, sapu ajaib buatan pabrik Akatsuki mampu membuat satu sekolah ini bersih tanpa bekas!" ucap seorang pria bercadar dengan mata berapi-api.

Namun, nampaknya promo yang ia lakukan sia-sia saja. Tukang kebun bernama Danzou itu tetap teguh untuk menolak tawaran sang salesman.

Melihat penolakan tersebut, partner salesmen tampak mengayunkan sesuatu. "Kau tetap tidak mau membelinya ya, pak tua." lanjut Kakuzu sambil mendekati Danzou yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

"Hei Hidan. Apa kau tadi mengenainya?" tanyanya kembali namun kini pada sang partner.

"Cih, entahlah."

Setelah mengamati keadaan sekitar dan memastikan bahwa tak ada yang melihat pembunuhan tidak tersengaja itu, kedua manusia aneh ini segera keluar darisana. Dua-duanya sama-sama terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Sabitku nanti karatan tidak ya? awas saja kalau karatan. Akan ku kejar kau sampai neraka, Pak tua!_' Hidan tampak bersungut-sungut

'_Semoga saja Ketua tindik itu tidak membunuh kami karena gagal menghancurkan sekolah ini._' Kakuzu tetap nampak stay dimuka keriputnya.

"Hei, aku belum mencuci sabitku?" teriak Hidan ketika mereka akan sampai digerbang keluar.

Kakuzu tak menjawab, ia hanya memberi pandangan Apa-peduli-ku? pada pasangan- eh, ralat, pada partner berambut peraknya itu. Lelaki berambut perak itu akhirnya melengos pelan dan segera beranjak dari sana. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanyalah bagaiman cara agar sabit kesayangannya bersih kembali.

* * *

**Kembali ke Toilet..**

Desahan pelan terdengar disalah satu bilik dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berdiam. Pemuda raven itu nampak menengadahkan kepalanya, sedangakan tangan kanannya memegangi 'benda' milik sang sahabat. Pemuda berambut pirang cerah dihadapannya hanya bisa mendesah pelan

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mencari kepastian.

"Sudah bagaimana! Kamu jangan gerak-gerakkin gitu, Teme! Rasanya jadi merinding tahu." balas Naruto cepat. tangan kirinya mencengkram bahu kiri Sasuke dengan erat.

Sang Uchiha bungsu hanya meng'hn' pelan. Ia lalu memandang lurus pada kawannya itu. Entah kenapa, kalau dipandangi dalam jarak yang dibilang dekat seperti ini, Naruto tampak.. manis.

'_Apa yang ku pikirkan tadi? Naruto manis?_' otaknya tiba-tiba saja berusaha menepis pikiran aneh itu. Namun, saat kembali menatap wajah Naruto. dimana sang pirang kini agak menegakkan kepalanya, dengan kulit tan yang tampak menyenangkan jika disentuh dan leher jenjangnya yang kini terekspos.

GLEK

Sasuke kembali menelan ludah. Sungguh ia berharap agar cobaan sekaligus kesempatan ini segera berakhir.

Disaat ia sibuk dengan alam pikirannya, Naruto yang sekarang sudah lega karena 'misi'nya terselesaikan balas menatap aneh pada Sasuke. Itu karena raut mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah. Kadang terlihat kaget, bingung, bahkan sampai tersenyum mesum!

Oke. Naruto sangat berharap kalau Sobatnya itu tidak stres hanya karena menemaninya disini. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada keluarga bangsawan itu? Mana mungkin ia akan berkata,_ "Sasuke jadi stres karena kuminta dia untuk membantuku pipis di kamar mandi, Tante Mikoto." _

Oh, bisa dipastikan bahwa namanya akan dicoreng dari daftar calon menantu keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu, Naruto dengan cepat membentak Sasuke agar melepaskan 'benda'nya. Dan tak lupa sedikit memohon bantuan pemuda raven itu untuk memsaukkan bendanya kembali ke dalam celana.

Akhirnya keduanya keluar dari toilet itu, meski dengan keadaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sasuke terlihat agak kikuk dan Naruto terus mengoceh tentang rasa ngilu di 'benda'nya.

Sementara Naruto terus mengoceh, Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Sasuke kini ada beberapa meter darinya. Uchiha muda itu nampak diam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah bohlam nampak muncul diatas kepalanya. Sasuke langsung menyeringai dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, persis seperti penjahat dicerita dongeng.

_'Kufufu.. tunggulah Dobe. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku.'_

"Teme! Kenapa bengong disana? Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Naruto membuyarkan Sasuke dari inner jahatnya.

Namun senyuman licik tersungging dibibirnya. "Hn, Dobe."

Oh.. Sungguh malang nasibmu Naruto. Yang bisa kuperingatkan adalah jangan terima ajakan Sasuke..

"Hei, gimana kalau nanti malam kita belajar IPA bersama dimansionku?"

..untuk datang ke mansionnya.

"Baiklah."

Terlambat. Selamat menikmati malammu, Naruto.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Hai Mina.. Terima kasih udah baca ini! gomen kalau endingnya aneh -_-**

**Eh. ini kejadian yang dialamin temen sekelas Chi lho. pas waktu ujian pula. Oke, kecuali bagian akhirnya itu.. Itu karangan saya.. ^^ *evil laugh***

**RnR?**

**

* * *

**

_**OMAKE**_

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang lelaki berlari-lari dengan menenteng sabit ditangan kirinya. Entah kenapa, dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia sedang terburu-buru. Sesampainya dihadapan lelaki lain bercadar, pria bersabit tadi langsung ikut duduk dan segera mendekatkan mulutnya ketelingan sang partner.

"Kau tahu? sepertinya kita tak perlu menjadi salesmen lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat saja ini," balasnya sambil menunjukkan Handphone dimana sedang diputar adegam antara dua pemuda ditoilet. Yap, Sasuke dan Naruto tentunya.

Kedua orang itu berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"Kita bisa memeras keluarga kaya itu dan.." Keduanya bersiap berteriak..

"TIDAK PERLU JADI SALESMAN!"


End file.
